User talk:Berryflower123
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Warrior Cats Fanfiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp More ideas Hi Berry, I have more ideas. Rules *No spamming *Treat others with respect *No cursing or swearing *No flooding the chat room I would like to talk with you could you go to Warriors wiki chat, please. Some more ideas. We should have an adopt stories page, if a page has not been edited for a month it will go there, or if the author doesn't want the story anymore. About your art, can you make a bunch of blank copies then there could be a page about how you color them in. And for cats that die as kits can you make kit drawing? Characters Since this is a fanfic wiki, can we create pages for cats in our story's? RP Hi berry, I was thinking we should add to the main page something like: This wiki mainly focuses on fanfiction, but role play is allowed. It will atract new members. RP and theory's Should I add to the main page that this wiki is mainly focused on fanfiction about Warrior's, but RP and theory pages are aloud. Theme Sorry, but the green isn't working for me, I can't see that great when I'm typing. I like the cat pic you showed me for the background, or we could do the four clan symbols. But could you make the green blue, black, or white, please. Thanks! Adoption pages I was thinking we could have a adoption page for RP cats and clans. Wiki On the main page, I can't see it when I'm on my dads computer (I have no clue what he has, it's not Safari though), I can make it to where I can see it. But first, should we figure the Wiki theme? I think teal for the background and a light blue for the other one, and dark blue for the links. All the colors don't really match. And I'll add to the main page. Hello, welcome to The Warrior Cats Fanfiction Wiki! We are glad you have come to join us! But first, please take some time to read rules page. As the name says, this Wiki is about fanfiction, but Role Play and Theory's are aloud. Charts We should do the same as cats in the shadows wiki, for the charecter images Hi! I'm new to this wiki and I confess I don't know the rules of this wiki. Can you RPG here? I'd appreciate it if you could help me out! -Brookscar (Still makin' a sig XP)